


Make Me Yours

by MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU where Ward doesn't exist, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Multi, SHIELD, Smut, im not even going to list the activities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People started to challenge me on Tumblr, saying that I couldn't write a smutty May/Skye fanfic. Feel free to have any suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stirring Feelings

**Melinda May's POV**

I approached Skye from behind, while she was doing Yoga. Her ass was up, and her body was contorted in the Forward Fold pose.  Putting on hand on her waist, I slowly guided her upwards.

"You are doing it wrong," I said.

"Well, teach me how to do it right, then." Skye said as she wrapped herself around me.

I tugged Skye to one of the bench presses in the gym.  I sat down.  

"First, while doing yoga, the stupid shirt needs to come off. You can't have too much clothing on, otherwise you won't feel the stretch.  The skirt needs to come off too, you are wearing shorts underneath." I said.

Skye obliged, and sat down on my lap.  My arms immediately snaked around her tiny waist.  

"Teach me how to do it right, mistress," she said lustily. 

That was it.  I mean, when you have a sub, you got to take her right then and there right?

"Lucky for us, no one else is in the compound.  Ready to have some steamy yoga?" I asked her, taking off her bra and sliding down her panties.

"Mmm...yes.." came the reply.

I quickly stripped and made her sit on my lap and face me.  I peppered her face with kisses, sliding my tongue into her mouth. "Fuck, Melinda," Skye moaned. 

I slapped her.  "Mistress pet.  Call me mistress."

"Yes, Mistress,"

"Now rub your pussy all over me."

Skye shifted back and forth on my leg, groaning at the contact.  Meanwhile, I had taken her left nipple into my mouth and switched my tongue over the sensitive core. I did the same with the right, biting a few more times.

"Ahhh mistress, I want you inside me!" Skye exclaimed, thrusting. 

"Since you have been a good pet today, I will fulfill your request.  Now sit down and spread your legs wide." 

Skye sat down and exposed her wet pussy.  I kissed her from her feet, to the inside of her thighs.  I gently licked her clit.  "Need...you.." Skye panted.  

I thrust an index finger into her entrance, working at her G spot.  I slid 3 more fingers in before she came. 

"Now lick yourself off my fingers," I commanded.

Skye sucked each finger and as she left the finger, a pop! sounded.  I started to properly eat her out, lapping at her G-spot, making her groan my name when she came a second time. 

"Good girl," I murmured. 

"Rape me in my ass too Mistress! Make me yours in every way!" Skye panted. 

"Spread your asscheeks for me then!" I licked my lips.

Her little tight asshole was there for all to see.  I thrust a finger into her pink hole, smiling when she gasped at the contact.  I then Slid a tongue in, making her pant. 

"Let me pleasure you to Mistress!" Skye said, obediently. 

We got into the 69 position, her pussy above my face, and mine above hers.  Together, we lapped, worked, and coaxed both of our orgasms. 

Skye collapsed on me, panting.  She curled up, her head on my breasts.

"That was fucking amazing," Skye said.

"That it was...pet.."  I said cheekily.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! There is a fight in this chapter.

**_Melinda's POV_ **

**THREE DAYS LATER**

I walked out of my office, groaning at the amount of paperwork that I had finished.  Checking my watch, I headed to the kitchen to make lunch for FitzSimmons.

From across the parking lot came heavy, sultry moans.

Upon further inspection, it was Skye and Bobbi having sex in the car.

_Skye._

Skye had been so irritated with me not being able to pay attention to her needs, so she started to ignore me.  She knew my schedule like the back of my hand, of course she would position herself to make me jealous. 

I walked away, made FitzSimmons grilled cheese sandwiches and went to the control room, pondering my next move.

**NEXT DAY**

It was 2 am in the morning.  I went to check the laundry machine to make sure that my clothes were done. What I saw surprised me.

Bobbi was sitting on the machine, naked as the vibrations left her moaning.  

Well, if this meant that all of the girls on my team were sexually frustrated, then those boys better watch out.

Interested, I watched her ass bounce as the intensity of the vibrations took her.  She orgasmed and slid off the machine, her back still to me. 

I approached and grabbed her breasts, massaging them.

"Oh, Skye," Bobbi moaned.

"Skye can't pleasure you like I can," I said spinning her towards me.

"Show me." She taunted.  That was all the encouragement that I needed.  I wrapped her legs around me and pushed her against the machine, her mouth against mine. Soon we were both undressed, my bites and kisses on her lips teasing her.  Her core was wet and hot against my stomach.  

"P-p-play with my tits!" gasped Bobbi.

I took one pink nipple into my mouth and swirled it around with my tongue.  Her core seemed like a fire to my stomach.  I did the same with the other, before putting her on top of the vibrating machine.  

"Spread your pussy for me." 

She complied and I thrust my tongue into her, at the rhythm of the vibrations. She gasped and pulled my hair as the force of true pleasure overtook her.  

Switching my tongue out with my fingers, I thrust 4 fingers into her, lapping, coaxing at her G-Spot.

"Come for me baby.  I love you so much.  Come baby, so I can lick your juices," I said.

She came, and slid off the machine.  I lapped up the cum like a starving cat.  

"Can Skye make you feel that way?  Can she?" I asked, violently pushing Bobbi against the machine.  "No.  Every time, I have sex with her, I think that I'm being pleasured by you." She said.  I started kissing her everywhere, her hair, nose, mouth, ears, stomach, pussy, legs, and feet.  

"If you really love me baby, then be the dirty little slut you are and spread your ass for me." 

Bobbi spread her ass for me and I immediately plunged my tongue into her little hole. Between thrusts, I said "So you like dirty talk huh?  You little whore.  You may be a slut and a whore, but you are MY whore." 

"YES!! YES I AM!" Bobbi gasped out as a huge orgasm overtook her.

We collapsed to the ground, panting from out workout.

"That was amazing," Bobbi said.

I didn't say anything but press a kiss to her mouth as our naked bodies curled into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	3. In which rape occurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! RAPE! (not really)

Skye's POV

Skye saw it everywhere.  May slapping Bobbi's ass, Bobbi blushing, Bobbi kissing May.... her plan had backfired.  

She had planned to make May mad and jealous to pay attention to her, but never did she think that SHE would be the one getting jealous.

She didn't really love Bobbi.  That was a one night stand.  May and Bobbi however looked more than one night.  At dinner today, the happy couple exchanged kisses.  Their legs were brushing under the table. Skye only knew this however, only because Bobbi accidentally brushed her legs a few times.  

As she stomped off to bed, she saw a certain shadow in her peripheral vision.

 _I'm just imagining things_ she thought.

She climbed into bed after changing into boy shorts and a T-shirt.  She lay on top of the covers, for it was too warm during the summer to change.  

She had just drifted asleep when the door opened.  Too lazy to open her eyes, she grunted a hello.  The only response she got was someone sticking something in her arm.  This made her wake up, although she couldn't move.  Her body felt like it was being turned to ice, her eyes being the only thing moving. Her voice couldn't work. 

The mystery person started to tug down her boy shorts and her panties.  Then they started to work on Skye's T-shirt.  Their face was covered by some kind of scarf that covered their face.  The only thing visible was their lips.  The lips pressed down on Skye, massaging her lips together.  They traveled down her naked body, stopping at her pussy.

The person kissed her clit once, twice, thrice, before thrusting the tongue into her.  

What a glorious tongue that was. Within seconds, it had found her G-spot.  Then it was taken out, leaving Skye, who was about to orgasm incredibly frustrated.  What was a tongue became replaced with fingers, working until Skye came.  

The person, who was prepared, brought a plate full of something.. Was that cherries?

The person slid one into her pussy coaxing it at her G-spot, then took it out and ate it.  How this person made it look so sexy, Skye didn't know

Then came another cherry, it following the same paradise as the last one, enjoying the sexy mouth of this stranger.  

The last cherry made Skye cum all over it.  This treat, however was placed in her mouth and massaged to swallow her juices. 

The stranger kissed her mouth with burning hot passion.

"I love you." She said and slipped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	4. In Which More Rape Occurs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape.

Jemma's POV

I watched paralyzed as Skye thrust fingers inside of me.  

After May and Bobbi had gone on a week mission, Skye had grown sexually frustrated.  But I never knew that it would come to this.  I was being raped by Skye.  Hell, I was a virgin!  

But it wasn't rape, not really, because I had told her to do anything to me, because I was her friend and would always be there for her.

It felt so good.  

Skye planted kissed on my lips, kissing and biting my nipples, and licking my pussy.

She knew how to work those lips.  

She then straddled me, rubbing like a cat, breasts on my face, and pussy on my stomach.  She rocked faster and faster until she climaxed on me.  She collapsed on me, wrapping her arms around me.  

After a few minutes, she got off, and winked at me.  "I will right back love," she said walking off.

The serum that I was injected with wore off, and I crept silently out of the van and started hopping to my room.

I was almost there when an arm wrapped it self around my throat, choking me.

"Thought you might try this.." Skye said.

I was losing air now, but I managed to croak a few words. " Skye....please........no....air," 

She let go of me and I breathed a sigh of relief.  

But the torture wasn't over.

She dragged my by my hair all the way back to the van.

Groaning, I flinched as she threw me in the trunk.

She came inside with a plate of strawberries and chocolate syrup, and closed the trunk.

"Im going to eat your ass out.. literally." She said.

She forced me on to my stomach, and cupped my ass cheeks.  

"Wow, Jems, you have nice ones!" Skye said.

She started to plant chocolate sauce all over my ass.  Licking gently, I could feel the start of my climax.  She then started to eat the strawberries off of my ass.  Moaning, I shifted against her caressing tongue.  

Soon, I climaxed, and she licked my juices.  

Too tired to protest, she laid her head on my pussy, and stuck a finger in.  "That's your punishment.  You cannot sleep now!" She said wrapping the other hand around my neck.

And I complied.


	5. Talking Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking.......

Skye's POV

She was in trouble.

The way May looked at her, the way she stared was enough to clue her in.

Skye was in charge of washing the dishes, her least favorite job.  However, one good thing was that no one was there.  Suddenly an arm snaked around her waist and lips kissed her neck.  May.

"I'm sorry...for screwing Jemma and Bobbi" Skye said.

"That's alright baby, that's alright...but, I didn't know about Jemma." May said between nipping Skye's lips.

Skye moaned. "I-it was when you and Bobbi were out," she gasped out. 

"Bend over, slut." May said.

Skye bent over the countertop, her bare ass gleaming in front of May.

May said nothing but started to spank her.

One...Two...Three...

The hits of desire turned Skye on and she writhed and gasped.

"Baby, I love foreplay...and if you are quiet, we can pretend like Momma's gonna give you a nice gift, huh?" May said.

"Yes, Mommy" Skye said obediently.  

Skye endured ten more, and then it was over. 

May tore off her tactical suit, spun Skye around and ground their clit's together.  

GAsping and moaning, they both reached their climaxes. 

"Fuck me Mommy!" Skye said.

As a good mother should, May agreed.   She carried Skye on her hip, Skye's pussy on her hip, and began to rock, kissing and playing with Skye's nipples.  Then, spreading Skye's asscheeks wide, May sat Skye on her lap and began to thrust fingers in.  

As Skye orgasmed, she collapsed against her Mommy, who kissed her and began to lap at her pussy.


End file.
